


Pleasure Vessel

by misfitdove



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Broken John, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, John needs Sherlock, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Reluctant Alpha, Sherlock Helping John, Sherlock Would Do Anything For John, Soldiers Helping Sherlock, Timeline Shenanigans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitdove/pseuds/misfitdove





	Pleasure Vessel

 

Greg’s told him no less than three hundred times to never go to John’s house while he’s still dealing with the death of his late wife; but, as the weeks slowly roll by and John still hasn’t returned to his normal gruff-yet-contained alpha self, Sherlock can’t help but fret. 

  

_“He’s an alpha!” Greg had growled when Sherlock explained it had been two weeks and he desperately needed to see John. “He’s lost his wife, you little tart. He’s mad with anguish, ‘bout ready to drink himself to death and it’s all I and his other alpha friends can do to keep him from going into a dark rut. What he needs is sex and lots of it, not some untouchable little omega harlot who likes to play forbidden fruit and dangle yourself in front of him as you please, never giving him anything.” The larger man had practically sneered that last bit, the words shaking Sherlock to his core._

  _Sherlock gasped. The shock of it. The utter recrimination from the alpha. He felt like he’d been shot._

  _The sight of the omega’s bubblegum pink lips falling open Greg shook his head in near disgust. It was such a Sherlockian thing to do after getting called out he thought. “Yeah, you would act all innocent. Fucking drama queen that you are. That’s not what John needs right now, you tease.”_

  _“Ah, I’m not a tease!” Sherlock cried in defense. To show that Greg hadn’t actually gotten to him, he tossed his curly head upwards so that his uptipped nose practically pointed to the sky in a show of haughty self-righteousness._

_“Oh yes you are,” Greg snarled. “And under no circumstances are you to enter John Watson’s home, you understand me?” He practically shook the smaller man for a good time before Sherlock bit his lip and gave in._

  

But that was three weeks ago and Sherlock is really starting to worry.

 

Contrary to Greg’s constant complaints, Sherlock _has_ always wanted to help John; he just never thought John needed it, sexually speaking. On top of that, there’s the fact John has never seemed to show any special interest in an asexual omega like himself. The man has had his fill of women, betas, omegas.... Hell, even the odd alpha was known to fall willingly into bed with apex alpha Captain John Watson. They couldn’t get enough, only falling away when John would inevitably confuse them with his other girlfriends. That was, Sherlock deduced, the alpha's way to indicate he wasn't ready for a serious relationship.

Sherlock on the other hand, has always been a freak of his sex. An asexual omega is nearly unheard of. Sherlock’s dark secret of course is that he isn’t truly asexual. That is to say, he wouldn’t naturally have been so, though, now he practically is. Ever since he was 12, right as his first pre-heat began, he has been overloading his system with suppressants until now his libido is completely absent.

Luckily, laws now allow for suppressant use, albeit very minor, nearly inconsequential, suppressant use. Sherlock, with his big brother’s help, has been able to skirt around the restrictions and take as much as he wants. However, it comes with a high price. Throughout his teenager years Mycroft has steadfastly warned him ad nauseum of the dangers in taking even the slightest amount, how badly it can mess with an omega’s body, especially when taking it as an adolescent, should he ever go off of them. And Sherlock as a rebellious child, decidedly ignored them. 

He can’t help it. Deep inside he has a fear. Fear of being an omega. Fear of sex. He's read about the sexual fate of an omega: constantly betrayed by his body; nothing more than vessels for an alpha's pleasure; a bitch to be bred and mounted.

**No No NO!**

 

  

 

 


End file.
